This invention relates generally to methods of developing manufacturing processes for materials and more specifically to methods of developing manufacturing processes for nano-engineered materials or other articles or materials that include nanostructures.
In recent years, there has been significant scientific interest and research in the area of nanostructures. Some of this interest has been due to the novel electrical, mechanical, thermal, and field emission properties of these nanostructures. In particular, the thermal conductivity of carbon nanotubes has been studied by various research groups. Much of this research has been limited to academic and other non-industrial research environments. Often these research environments have not selected fabrication repeatability and reliability of the manufactured product as important factors in the research program. As nano-materials development transitions from the research to the manufacturing phase, eventually resulting in the production of commercial products, methods and systems for developing manufacturing and production processes for nano-materials become important.